Nail Polish
by xXAi no Jibaku SouchiXx
Summary: Remus helps Sirius move out. James is accused of panting his nails regularly... very cute and a little short, but worth the time. :


Sirius saw Remus enter the semi crowded common room, book in hand, searching for an open seat. Sirius caught his eye and motioned for him to join him. "Yes?" Remus asked as he walked forward. Sirius patted the floor next to him against the wall and gave a grin. Remus gave him an angry look.

"Well, it's something right?" Sighing heavily, Remus sat down next to Sirius, their shoulders brushing against one another. Remus settled himself so that his back rested against Sirius' side. Not heavily, but as a light, constant pressure. He had one knee drawn halfway to his chest and the other stretched out in front of him.

"Comfortable?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Yes, quite." Remus responded. He opened his book and began to read. Sirius went back to mentally outlining the schedule for that week. The week at hand was supposed to end with him not living in his house anymore. He had already technically told his mom that he hated her and the house, and was leaving. Although he took some possessions, he still had some there. He knew when his mother would be out, with Kreacher, giving him a few hours to grab all his things without her knowing he had come back. He was sure she would change the charms on the house at the end of the week, to make sure she wouldn't see him again. Since the holiday break started tomorrow, Sirius would just leave with James and Apparate to where Remus was and then go home, while James pretended to be out with Sirius. He had at least one thing to be grateful for...his mom paid off the ministry to take off his and Regulus' Tracker a year early, considering her other son's ambition to be a Death Eater and all. He was pretty sure that Regulus was going to be with his mother at the Malfoy's Christmas dinner. He'll think of something later. Sirius turned his head toward Remus.

"Ready for Wednesday?" Sirius questioned Remus. Remus looked up from his book and turned toward Sirius.

"Are you sure you're ready to just _leave_? What happens when James moves out?" he questioned.

"I'll go with him or, I'll find a place of my own, my Uncle Alphard left me money. I can hold my own." Sirius leaned his head on Remus' shoulder.

"I hope so." Remus resumed reading, his word being the last.

"Hi Mrs. Potter!" Sirius exclaimed enthusiastically as James mother swept him up in her arms. Moments later they were in James room, eating some sort of cinnamon pastry. Sirius stretched himself out on James' crimson comforter as they waited for the time to get Remus. Suddenly there was a cold sensation upon Sirius left foot. He sat up in alarm and looked down at James, who was at the end of the bed.

"Are you putting... _nail polish_ on my feet?!" he practically yelped. James grinned.

"You bet, and you wouldn't have known if I hadn't got some on your foot, oh well." James placed the top back on the bottle while Sirius scrubbed at his toenails.

"It... won't ... come off." he said as he tried to scrape it off.

"You need remover to do that. Gotta love those muggles..." James added whimsically.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have nail polish in your room Prongs..." Sirius said mockingly. James sobered slightly at that.

"It's Lily's, she left it here. I'm pretty sure I don't sit here and paint my nails all day."

"Wouldn't be surprised..." Sirius whispered under his breath. Clearing his throat, as if to dismiss the last comment, James stood up.

"Moony ought to be ready now, we should get ready. I'll tell my mum we'll be going to wander around outside till dinner." He took off downstairs as Sirius put his socks and shoes back on.

"See you soon!" James waved towards his mother as he shrugged the other arm of his jacket on. Zipping up the front, he led Sirius towards the little bit of woods by his house.

"Right. So you're going to grab Remus and go to your house, pack your crap as _quickly_ as possible, and then come back here. Understand? I don't wanna get in trouble 'cause my mom finds me alone..."

"Don't worry Prongs. I'm not going to get you in trouble. Thanks though, you know, for letting me live with you and all. I really appreciate it." James smiled at him.

"You know my parents think of you as a second kid. I too, love that you're staying with us. Don't worry about it... Well, time to go. See you when you get back." Sirius stepped back and turned into the consuming darkness.

"Nice. Real smart to push it even further that you hate your family Sirius." Remus told Sirius as he looked over at the bikini clad woman on motorbikes. Sirius looked over his shoulder at Remus, who was sitting on his bed, and gave him a 'Who cares?' look and continued going through his drawers.

"Ooh, look at this." he said as he sat next to Remus on his bed. He was holding a photo album, half full of pictures.

"Look, there's me and James after our first year, you had already left for home." Sirius told Remus as he pointed to a picture of two young raven haired boys just outside of kings cross.

"There's Peter, and that one, I think, is Lily, can't tell though, her heads down, but then that kinda tells you it's Lily huh? Nose always in a book..." Sirius thumbed through the book until he came upon a recent picture of the four of them.

"I think my family needs to remember that I wasn't as much of an outcast as they would have liked me to be...' Sirius got up and placed the photo on the wall, making it an everlasting memory that he had great friends, something to rub in his mom's face whenever she were to go in his room. Which he doubted she would do often. As Sirius walked back toward the bed, Remus gave him a peculiar look.

"You got something on your foot." He stated looking down at Sirius' feet. Sirius had forgotten his 'predicament' and had taken off his socks and shoes almost immediately after they had arrived.

"It was James, I swear." he said as he held his arms up in a yielding motion. Remus gave him a knowing look. Sirius resumed his position on the bed across from Remus. Remus was shaking with his attempt to keep his laughter subtle.

"That's... just like the time that... James turned your hair golden with curls." He laughed out loud at the memory.

"I think I have a picture of that..." Sirius said as he too, started to laugh.

Both boys laughter doubled when the page with the picture came into view. It took a moment for the laughter to subside. Sirius wiped tears from his eyes as he said,

"Not that that wasn't fun and all, but we should finish up here." Remus nodded and grabbed for the book at the same time as Sirius. They looked up at each other.

"I got it." Remus pulled at the book. Sirius pulled back. A thought had suddenly drifted into his mind.

"Remus...where are you going to be after Hogwarts?" Sirius inquired, pulling the book onto his lap. Remus let go. His eyes were downcast.

"I don't know. I suppose I would be an Auror, and you know, finish my work with the Order. Merlin knows I got the grades for it... Maybe you and I could get a place afterwards." He looked back up at Sirius. He had a tender smile on. Remus was taken back.

"Don't look at me like that..." a blush crept up his face, "It was just a thought." Remus muttered. Sirius leaned forward. Remus looked up. The world went Black. He could vaguely recall the feeling of the bed coming up to meet his back and Sirius' warm chest on his. He let himself get taken in by the moment, the photo album left forgotten on the bed.

James watched for Sirius to reappear. It had been an hour or so, he should be back any minute. He let his mind wonder for an unknown amount of time. A loud sudden crack found James on the floor next to the fence he was sitting on. He pulled himself up and looked for Sirius. He stood a few feet away, boxes about his feet.

"Hey. Went well I suppose?" asked James. Sirius grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Fantastic." he replied.

does this seem too short? I may elaborate and make it a few chapters long, but for now it's a complete fic.


End file.
